User talk:PlasmoidThunder/Archive 15
These guys... Hey I'm new to this wiki, and I hope I don't sound like a 9 year old. Can you please ban TroubleBruin100? They're bullying me for liking Galaxy Man. GalaxyMan10 (talk) 05:06, November 30, 2013 (UTC) DrBlowhole20 is a creep that keeps calling me "alt account". and he keeps saying "I'm gonna have sex with you." Make it stop... 01:38, December 1, 2013 (UTC) We've got a bit of a problem. User TroubleBruin100 is going around trolling people in the chat as DrBlowhole20. If you want it, I've got a bunch of screenshots of him trolling TWS. http://prntscr.com/27ujef http://prntscr.com/27ujkm http://prntscr.com/27ujt4 http://prntscr.com/27ujzk http://prntscr.com/27ul0x http://prntscr.com/27ul4s http://prntscr.com/27ulc3 http://prntscr.com/27ulf3 http://prntscr.com/27ulhk http://prntscr.com/27ulkp http://prntscr.com/27ulni http://prntscr.com/27ulq6 http://prntscr.com/27ulsu http://prntscr.com/27ulvi http://prntscr.com/27uly7 http://prntscr.com/27um02 http://prntscr.com/27um2d http://prntscr.com/27um4u Kallus (talk) 02:06, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Ugh. The day I actually leave my laptop alone, there's not a single chatmod in the chat :/ Dealt with DrBlowhole, but how do you know he and TroubleBruin are the same person? 10:51, December 1, 2013 (UTC) He stated that he thought he was on his other account, but then realized that we were in the chat and said, "Oh." He then promptly left and thus began Blowhole's rampage. I also have screenshots of Bruin trolling people too, if you want to see those, although it looks more like it was influenced by someone else. Kallus (talk) 12:00, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I'll tell you what I'll do. If Bruin shows up again in the chat and does the whole "trolling" thing, then I'll do something about it. 15:40, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Dis ting Cuddlefan: Dude, Bubblehelmet is the one who started all of this, i didn't do anything, so he should be banned. And you overreacted and spammed inappropriate words on the chat. 16:39, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Cuddlefan: Well, one day you need to stay the kick up all night because i'm not going to deal with these FUDGING ARTHOLDS BULLYING ME! I've absolutely no idea what you're talking about. Swearing is hardly "dealing" with a situation. 18:41, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey there! Hi PlasmoidThunder, My name's Mike and I'm with Wikia's Community Development team. I just wanted to check in with you guys on the M.U.G.E.N Database and see if you needed help with anything. You seem to have everything in order, but we like to let Admins know that if they need help with visuals, organization, or whatever, we're more than happy to help. I also wanted to let you know that I was planning on making a few basic changes to the mainpage, simple stuff like adding a content portal, some basic headers, and tweaking the about section visually. We were also interested in putting a skin/background on the Wiki if you guys don't mind. The idea is to make the mainpage a little more visually appealing so we can make sure people see all the great content you've got on here. Naturally, this stuff is all at your discretion, if you think something's a bad idea for the Wiki, please let me know and we can remove it or hopefully find a way to make it work. Thanks for your contributions to the Wiki, and please don't hesitate to reach out if you need anything! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:13, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Haha! Wow. This is something I didn't expect to wake up too, thanks :) Small snag is that I feel that the Characters and Stages icons should be Kung Fu Man and Mountainside Temple, respectively. Other than that, it's most appreciated! 07:43, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Done and done. You said so, Plasmoid. 12:27, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Butthurt about DDR and stuff STOP DELETING DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION CHARACTERS Then don't do it in the first place, Art Thief. 19:49, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Nothing important... :P I like the new home page layout, it adds more spice! By the way, the slideshow in the right, I was just wondering if you should put pictures of these guys since they're one of those famous MUGEN characters. 13:58, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Thank that guy two topics above this. He did it all ;) We could easily add as many images as we want. I guess he just added a handful to make the gallery look nice. 22:00, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Re:#EditWar It seems this issue has popped up again, this time regarding a move crucial to the character's gameplay and not just "another command normal" Ricepigeon (talk) 16:06, December 11, 2013 (UTC) It's a FREAKING COMMAND NORMAL. I don't care if it's important to her gameplay, and I bet Plasmoid doesn't, either. 22:21, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Indeed. Go make a Touhou M.U.G.E.N wiki if you want to do that stuff, but not here. 22:30, December 11, 2013 (UTC) About The Dots Sorry about that, I was unsure how many dots are in mugen, some of those may have been my fault. :P Kanbeisamurai7 (talk) 04:23, December 12, 2013 (UTC) You can't (and therefore didn't) edit the main page. I was not referring to you. 14:58, December 12, 2013 (UTC) If it was the main page that was not me, I thought you meant one of the character pages lol sorry. Kanbeisamurai7 (talk) 04:42, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Pages That Need Deleting Traverse Town, Destiny Island, and Destiny Island (KH custom.) I messed up and I want them deleted. Thank you in advance. Kanbeisamurai7 (talk) 06:03, December 13, 2013 (UTC) What's wrong with Traverse Town? The other redirects I've removed. 07:22, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, the redirects where messing it up. But anyways congrats on 10,000 edits dude that's alot. Kanbeisamurai7 (talk) 08:14, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Lol, thanks for pointing that out :D 10,001 now :3 16:24, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Hate to interrupt... ...But I think TWK needs you for something. 22:22, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Emiozuna's being a troublemaker. Well, he WAS, and I doubt he's going to stay sane for long. 16:30, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Actually, I think he's pretty much stoped being a jerk by now. So I guess this is a False Alarm. 17:54, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Spammer on the loose His name is ShakeItUpRulez and he's messing up the entire wiki. Do something!TheWaluigiking (talk) 04:13, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Ah, always when I'm asleep, eh? 07:35, December 16, 2013 (UTC) I bet that's the guy who has been messing up the kingdom hearts area and Zaibatsu page. I seemed to have told you this before. image:KanbeiSamurai7Sig.pngKanbeisamurai7 (talk) 03:26, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Emiozuna... (Sigh) to put it straight... Emiozuna has been being an ass to me (antagonizing me, pretends I'm doing things that lead to my death, and always trying to kill me personally), he's not adhering to the chatroom rules (Spamming much?), and admits that he's 12 years old on the chat. Should we take action, sire? 04:05, December 21, 2013 (UTC) What would've helped your case was if that link actually lead to an image that proved what you're saying is true. Lotsa people say stuff that isn't true; he could've been fooling y'all. I believe Toupou keeps extending his chat ban, so we'll leave it at that. Oh, and I play a card face-down. 10:40, December 21, 2013 (UTC) (Darn, why didn't I do so when I had the cnance?) 13:11, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Guys, I think he's at it again. I took screenshots right here. Screenshot #1 shows him spamming the chat with "Reporting all users" while he was alone. Screenshot #2 shows him asking me "Where's Dylanius9000Mugen?" using a "c:" expression. He tells me we will wait for him. I don't know if this is just coincidence, but I just have a feeling he's going to try to troll Dylanius. 14:17, December 21, 2013 (UTC) In fact, here's some pictures on the matter: Also, he's been rambling on about "Chat Convention" and how he's "Reported All Users" or something. Can you believe this guy? 14:36, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Breaking News: Turns out Emi wants to... erm, see for yourself: ...No, really. he said that. 15:41, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Well, for starters, you're taking this way too seriously. If I said I was going to kill you all, or get someone else to do it, would you believe I was joking/poking fun? OK, the rape part at the end...sounds like a bunch of users I know on MFFA who joke around a lot. I guess rape is nothing to joke about though, but I assume he only said it once? 15:49, December 21, 2013 (UTC) ...Well, yes, the Rape part was only mentioned once, but the part where he tries to kill me is almost every time he is in the same place with me. It's like he has some personal hatred with me. Also, did you look at Iceman's Screenshots as well? 15:54, December 21, 2013 (UTC) ...or he's merely poking fun at you. I kick you from the chat a heck of a lot, though that's mainly for lols. Do you think I'' have a personal hatred towards you? Also, yes, I saw the screenshots. He's doing nothing that would get him banned from the wiki itself, just perhaps the chat (and even that's stretching it). 16:00, December 21, 2013 (UTC) ...DO you? I don't remember you doing that to me. 16:14, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Good job I remember then :3 16:31, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Future Highway Is it possible for you to make the name "Central Highway" as a redirect to Future Highway? Thank you if you do. :D 11:27, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Done :3 16:42, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Who knows, it might be in the front page (that's like what? a 0.001% chance). :P 11:38, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Need Some Help With Palettes for Storyboards http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Dchan250/Some_Palette_Help I'm trying to find out how to fix this. I know that my problem is that the first palette in Fighter Factory 3 is transparent, so I'm trying to fix it, but it will remain transparent and turn into another color. I'm bored. 16:40, December 23, 2013 (UTC) In fact, I'll just give you the sff to help you find the problem: http://www.mediafire.com/download/31gnxbxtfdn8w1g/ending.sff Hope this helps. I'm bored. 16:48, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Ding! Exported them, opened them up in Photoshop, re-indexed them with a different transparency colour (some shade of pink) and re-imported them into that .sff you sent me :) 17:04, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Plasmoid! :D I'm bored. 17:27, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh the irony... I got a Garchomp in Pokemon Y today...and I named it Matt. :3 20:10, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Awww. I was going to catch a Kyurem and call it Kyurem, but... :P 22:59, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Call it Aegis. Oh, and also, isn't he only able to be caught in the Gen. V games? 23:23, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Whoosh. 23:57, December 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm still leveling you up right now your level 28. :3 01:00, December 24, 2013 (UTC) No one needs to see this... Hello again, is there any way to get this comment erased? You can call it nitpicking, but COME ON! It's a Mario topic. 11:50, December 25, 2013 (UTC) I believe Jenngra deleted the comment, but yes, admins are able to delete comments as if they were anything else. 13:06, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Actually... That Mario article was mostly just a joke. I didn't mean anything by it.Also, I want to get away with calling Mario a furfag at least once. MugoUrth (talk) 21:15, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh wait. I thought Dyl wrote that on your talk page to annoy you or something. Didn't realise you wrote it :P 21:28, December 27, 2013 (UTC) That would be kind of dumb for him to try and piss me off by bashing a character I don't even like that much. (I'll admit, I don't.) But like I said, it was just a joke. Not meant to be taken seriously. ...Is it possible to undo its deletion? MugoUrth (talk) 21:47, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Just undo my edit to your talk page ;) 21:59, December 27, 2013 (UTC) .3. I wanted to ask, have you had any luck getting older legendary pokemon on X/Y? 22:08, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Nope. People only want Suicune and other unobtainables for their legendaries. Not that I mind, of course; I managed to get a Cyndaquil AND a Piplup :D 22:36, December 27, 2013 (UTC) I can see why, I seriously want a Kyurem or Zekrom. I've seen a few easy trades through, like someone wanted a Durant for a shiny Suicune. 22:57, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Hai, guess what? :3 I finnaly got a White Kyurem in pokemon Y, I got the Kyurem from a friend and after that I put my Yveltal into the GTS. After about an hour or two I checked back and saw it got traded, I was lucky. .-. 19:59, December 29, 2013 (UTC) You traded your only Yveltal...for a Kyurem? 21:11, December 30, 2013 (UTC) I... I just can't understand why he would do that. 21:19, December 30, 2013 (UTC) No, I traded my Yveltal for a Reshiram, the Kyurem I got from a friend. 21:26, December 30, 2013 (UTC) You traded your only Yveltal...for a Reshiram? 21:30, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Yea, seeing that Yveltal will be common once the Pokemon bank comes out. 23:32, December 30, 2013 (UTC) ''If the Bank comes out. 00:07, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Was you? Hey Plasmoid.....was you that wanted to i upload my Sharpedo edit on Sendspace or mediafire? No it wasn't. It was a random contributor. 20:45, December 29, 2013 (UTC) idk if was you that wanted to i upload sharperdo but....i uploaded.....and now? what i make? Nothing. He didn't tell you that. 20:54, December 29, 2013 (UTC) The only thing I've said in regards to this Sharpedo edit is that the link you kept putting up didn't work. Whenever I clicked on it, Sendspace returned "the link is invalid or the file has been deleted", or something along those lines. 14:20, December 31, 2013 (UTC)